


Stille

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Leo brachte es nicht übers Herz.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Stille

_Nein._ Nein, auf keinen Fall. Leo brachte es nicht übers Herz. Auch wenn sein Arm inzwischen eingeschlafen war, ihm allmählich ein bisschen der Hintern vom langen Sitzen weh tat, und auch wenn sich seine Blase immer deutlicher bemerkbar machte.  
Er wollte und würde Adam, dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte, nicht wecken. Nicht jetzt und nicht in den nächsten Minuten. Er war froh und dankbar darüber, dass Adam eingeschlafen war.

„Es tut mir leid“, hatte Adam vergangene Nacht geflüstert, nachdem er mit einem lauten Schrei aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht war.

„Was denn?“

„Dass ich dich geweckt habe.“

„Ist doch nicht schlimm.“ Er hatte Adam über das leicht verschwitzte Haar gestreichelt und keine Fragen gestellt. Adam würde ihm von dem Inhalt seines Traumes erzählen, wenn er dafür bereit war. 

„Guten Morgen, Leo.“

„Morgen.“ Nein, die dunklen Ringe unter Adams Augen waren ihm nicht entgangen, und ihn hatte das schlechte Gewissen geplagt, weil er irgendwann vor Adam eingeschlafen war.

Sicher, er könnte Adam ganz sachte ein Stück von sich weg schieben, schnell zur Toilette gehen, eventuell noch einen Schluck Wasser in der Küche (die Gläser auf dem Tisch waren leer) trinken, und dann zurück kehren. Aber was, wenn Adam wach werden würde, egal wie vorsichtig er beim weg schieben war? Nein, das mochte er nicht riskieren. 

Den Fernseher hatte er mittlerweile ausgeschaltet, von dem Film hatte er ohnehin schon lange vor dem Ende nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. War eigentlich kein schlechter Film gewesen, vielleicht würden sie ihn sich ein anderes Mal nochmal zusammen angucken.  
Adam hatte höchstens die ersten fünf bis zehn Minuten gesehen, für den Rest war er zu müde gewesen. Viel zu müde. Mehrmals hatte Leo ihn laut gähnen gehört, und dann war es plötzlich still geworden. 

War immer noch still. Adam atmete leise und regelmäßig. Die Wanduhr tickte nicht, die war vor ein paar Tagen stehengeblieben. Darum würde Leo sich morgen endlich mal kümmern, hatte er schon gestern vorgehabt, die Batterien lagen irgendwo in der obersten Schublade.

„Leo?“, flüsterte die vertraute Stimme neben ihm.

„Hey, schlaf doch lieber noch ein wenig.“

„Aber lieber im Bett.“

„Okay.“

Adam streckte sich, warf einen kurzen Blick zum Fernseher, dann sah er ihn an, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengekniffen. „Habe ich lange gepennt?“

Er zog die Mundwinkel hoch. „Also, der Film ist zumindest zu Ende.“

„Oh.“

„Ist ja nicht schlimm.“ Er deutete auf den Couchtisch. „Möchtest du noch eine Kleinigkeit essen?“

„Nein, heute nicht mehr.“

„Okay, dann räum ich jetzt nur schnell die Teller weg, dann komme ich nach.“ Ihre Schlafanzüge trugen sie beide bereits.

„Gut. Bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich.“

„Ach, und Leo?“

„Ja?“

Adam küsste ihn auf die rechte Wange, zweimal. „Bis gleich.

„Bis gleich.“


End file.
